Season 7
Overview As the seventh season begins in September 1986, Blake stops short of killing Alexis, whom he had been strangling in the previous season's cliffhanger, after learning she had bought his mansion and was evicting him and Krystle. Claudia has died in the fire she set, and Amanda (now played by Karen Cellini following Oxenberg's firing from the series) is rescued by a returning Michael Culhane, Blake's chauffeur from the earliest seasons. Blake turns the tables on Ben and Alexis and recovers his wealth, but loses his memory after an oil rig explosion. Alexis finds Blake and, with everyone believing he is dead, perpetuates the belief that they are still married. Living with a clean slate, Alexis finds herself softening to Blake, but ultimately tells him the truth as he reunites with Krystle. Krystina receives a heart transplant but is later temporarily kidnapped by Sarah Curtis (Cassie Yates), the mother of the dead girl from who Krystina received her new heart; Sammy Jo's marriage to Clay Fallmont crumbles and she falls into bed with Steven; Amanda leaves town, and Ben's daughter Leslie Carrington (played by Terri Garber) arrives. Adam's season-long romance with Blake's secretary Dana Waring (Leann Hunley) culminates in a wedding, which is punctuated in the May 6, 1987 season finale by Alexis' car plunging off a bridge into a river and the violent return of a vengeful Matthew Blaisdel. Although the first episode of season seven premiered with a high neilsen rating of a 20.1, the competition with Magnum, P.I., now in the same time slot, and the constant storyline changes lead to Dynasty falling out of the neilsen's top 20 to #25. Episode guide written by Paul Siciliano (long summaries) and Stian Presthus (short summaries). Episodes Starring Main Cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington * John James as Jeff Colby (2 episodes) * Gordon Thomson as Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman as Steven Carrington * Michael Nader as Dex Dexter * Karen Cellini as Amanda Carrington (13 episodes) * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington (2 episodes) * Heather Locklear as Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley as Clay Fallmont (26 episodes) * Terri Garber as Leslie Carrington (14 episodes) * Cassie Yates as Sarah Curtis (9 episodes) * Leann Hunley as Dana Waring (21 episodes) * Wayne Northrop as Michael Culhane (20 episodes) * Christopher Cazenove as Ben Carrington (24 episodes) * Kate O'Mara as Caress Morell (4 episodes) * Diahann Carroll as Dominique Deveraux (22 episodes) * Joan Collins as Alexis Colby Special Guest Star * Ricardo Montalban as Zachary 'Zach' Powers (1 episode) Recurring Cast * Virginia Hawkins as Jeanette Robbins (14 episodes) * Betty Harford as Hilda Gunnerson (6 episodes) * William Beckley as Gerard (18 episodes) * Troy Byer Bailey as Jackie Deveraux (5 episodes) * Jameson Sampley as Danny Carrington (17 episodes) * Madison Mason as Gary Tilden (4 episodes) * Richard Lawson as Nick Kimball (11 episodes) * James Sutorius as Gordon Wales (7 episodes) * Pat Crowley as Emily Fallmont (5 episodes) * Richard Anderson as Buck Fallmont (6 episodes) * Jessica Player as Krystina Carrington (15 episodes) * Alan Haufrect as Dr. Harold Chadway (5 episodes) * Jon Cypher as Dirk E. Maurier (4 episodes) * Paul Burke as Neal McVane (8 episodes) * Robert Symonds as Dr. Jonas Edwards (3 episodes) * Neil Dickson as Gavin Maurier (3 episodes) Guest Star * Alan Fudge as Phil Thorpe (3 episodes) * Lorry Goldman as Assistant District Attorney Ferguson (3 episodes) * Kimberly Beck as Claire Prentice (4 episodes) * Carole Cook as Cora Van Heusen (1 episode) * William Traylor as Dan Franklin (1 episode) * Jim Ishida as Lin (1 episode) * Ed Nelson as Sam Dexter (1 episode) * Bo Hopkins as Matthew Blaisdel (1 episode) Gallery 101612234.jpg 101612032.jpg 101612183.jpg 101611971.jpg $(KGrHqIOKo8E5VLzPRQYBOWqlz4Lv!~~60_12.jpg 2jus9i.jpg 450579_1.2.jpg 101941004.jpg 101615178.jpg 101615421.jpg 101615445.jpg 101615279.jpg 101615399.jpg 101615357.jpg 101617501.jpg Category:Dynasty